Fico
by Junghyeonji
Summary: terserah


FERY N RICO

**-Author POV-**

hari ini dua satpam itu bertengkar lagi,karena masalah

keamanan parikir,

tiba-tiba saja ferry menampar wajah pria bertubuh kecil

yang tengah berdebat dengannya siang itu

"jangan menyalahkan orang jika memang kau tidak

pernah bicara banyak dengan orang!" teriak ferry

"aku tak menyalahkan mu , dasar bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!"

sahut pria itu dengan kuat, sambil memegang pipi nya

yang habis ditampar

"pergilah dari sini! dan jangan kembali!" teriak ferry

"..." tiba2 saja pria kecil tadi menutup wajahnya

dengan kedua tangannya,terdengar isakan tangis, dan

langsung berlari meninggalkan feri

sendirian siang itu

* * *

Dua Gelas Kopi Hangat

lightShoot pairing: Ferry & Rico

Genre: ANGSTY, SMUTH,

RATING: 50+ (?) #abaikan

author notes:

tentang cerita satpam yang UKE dan suka merajuk

wakakakakakak #plak!

ENJOY IT! LOL

* * *

**-Author POV-**

seperti pagi yang biasanya

saat pukul setengah lima pagi.

feri menginjakkan kaki nya ke gerbang sekolah yang

biasa ia jaga

tak sabar ia bertemu dengan pria cantik idaman nya

senyum tersungging jelas di depan wajah pria yang biasa

menjaga pos satpam itu

hari-hari biasa yang telah ia lalui

"Rico di mana ya?" gumam ferry

tak biasa nya ia belum melihat pria cantik yang selalu

menampingi nya itu

ia langsung menuju ruang OSIS untuk menyeduh kopi

hangat. dia mengambil dua gelas kopi, satu untuk nya

satu untk rico tercinta,

sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan pertengkaran nya

kemarin dengan rico

sambil membawa dua gelas, tiba2 saja salah satu gelas

yang ia bawa terjatuh "PRANK!"

ferry terkaget, tiba2 saja ada anak kelas ipa3 yangs

edang piket bari, fitriyanti menawarkan dirinya untuk

membereskan pecahan gelas itu

maka masalah terselesaikan.

namun tak begitu saja.

hati ferry masih merasa tak lega..

"sudah jam 06:35, tak mungkin dia tak datang kalau

sudah jam segini"

"mungkin salah ku juga kasar dengan nya" sesal ferry

sambil memegang gelas kopi yang tersisa

tiba2 saja ferry tersenyum saat memandang gelas kopi

itu, ia melihat senyuman rico di gelas itu,senyuman

termanis yang pernah ia lihat,sama seperti kopi itu

"maafkan aku bunny, aku tak bermaksud begitu" rintih

Ferry

ia langsung berdiri, bell telah berbunyi, pertanda bahwa

ia harus segera mengunci gerbang itu,

dan pada saat itu juga ,

rico belum juga menampakkan batang hidung nya

ferry terus menunggu di pos satpam, memandang langit

pagi yang dingin. sama seperti hatinya,

yang butuh kehangatan dari seorang rico.

waktu silih berganti, setelah dua hari rico absent tanpa

alasan yang jelas,

hati ferry mulai tak tenang, dia berinisiatif menanyakan

ke-absent-an rico kepada teman dekat rico,

yaitu salah satu petugas kebersihan di sekolah tersebut,

betapa terkejut nya ferry ketika mendengar kabar

bahwa rico akan pindah.

"kee..kenapa? kenapa pindah?" tanya rico dengan

nada tak tenang

"tidak tahu... tanyakan pada orang nya sendiri" jawab

petugas itu

mana mungkin ferry mau menanyakan keadaan rico

langsung,karena mereka bertengkar

"aku mohon pak! tolong bujuk dia agar kembali" serasa

pelupuk mata ferry tidak mampu menahan air mata

tetapi itu percuma,karena rico sudah pindah tugas

ferry hanya mertapi nasib sedihnya, ia lalui hari-hari

tanpa rico disisinya

sudah 2 minggu berlalu, 3 minggu, hari hari itu serasa

hampa baginya,

ferry yang akrab dengan murid2 sekolah, tiba2 saja

menjadi pendiam dan agak sedikit mudah marah jika ada

yang menyinggung masalah nya dengan rico

ferry menggeleng2kan kepala nya,serasa tak percaya,

pagi ini, bayang2 rindang pohon pagi bermandikan cahaya

lembut matahari di pagi itu,

hari2 yang biasa ia lewatkan bersama sang kekasih,

perlahan ia menangis dengan mata terpejam dan sambil

menggenggam segelas kopi

tak lama setelah itu.

ia berdo'a agar besok ia

membawakan dua gelas kopi hangat di di pos satpam itu

tak lama merenung, ada anak yang sedang UN yang

melihat nya sedang menangis

"fee-feery? kau tak apa?" sapa murid tersebut

ferry terbelalak, dan ia katakan bahwa mata nya

terselip batu bata sehingga ia menangis.

murid tadi hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata

"Rico kemana yah? aku kangen melihat kalian berdua lagi

on duty di sini heheheh" balas murid tadi

ferry hanya terdiam sejenak

"pastikan Besok kau akan melihatnya" balas ferry dengan

senyum tertawa

ke esokan hari nya.

ferry datang seperti biasanya, yang pertama ia lakukan

setelah datang ke untuk bekerja adalah,

mengambil segelas kopi hangat

segera ia memasuki ruang OSIS untuk menyeduh kopi nya,

"tak perlu lagi kau ambil kan untukku" sahut suara yang

terdengar familiar di telinganya

langsung saja ia berbalik untuk melihat sumber suara

itu,

alangkah kaget nya ia, mata nya membulat seketika

melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya

"RI...CO...? , ap-apa yang kaulakukan disiniii?"

teriak ferry kaget

langsung saja rico memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari ke

koridor kelas

"tu-tunggu!" teriak ferry

"greb" ferry langsung memeluk rico dari belakang

"bunny, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku berjanji tak

akan marah lagi padamu,apapun itu masalahnya" bisik

ferry ke arah telinga rico

"le-lepaskan ah..!" berontak rico,padahal ia sendiri

sangat bahagia jika dipeluk rico dari belakang

"tidak akan bunny,, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi"

bisik ferry sekali

tiba-tiba saja ferry mencium teinga rico, rico

mengelaknya tetapi lama kelamaan, dia merasa tenang

ferry langsung menggigit telinga rico dan menjilati nya

dengan pelan

"uuh uhh,,, hunny.. kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

desah rico

ferry hanya diam saja, dia langsung membuka kancing

baju rico

"hee-hentikaaan hunny!" teriak rico menggema se-

koridor SMA ,

untung saja tak didengar banyak orang

tetapi ferry tetap saja membuka kancing baju rico,

masih memeluk rico dari belakang

meraba-raba dada rico,,

"ashgdh.. hentikaan hunny !" teriak rico

tapi tak dihiraukan ferry,

langsung saja tangan rico menampar pipi ferry,

dan ferry tersadar

"maaf hunny, aku terlalu mencintai mu " sahut ferry

"aku tahu.. tapi tidak enak jika dilihat orang, kita di

koridor sekarang,sebaiknya kita pindah ke pos satpam

saja" kata rico sambil membenarkan kancing bajunya

yang terbuka

saat di pos satpam.

mereka membuka baju mereka bersamaan dan *piiiiip*

mereka sedang bercinta di dalam pos satpam

pada saat itu masih pagi, salim, sang distrbutor pempek

panggang, datang melalui gerbang, dan mendengar

desahan-desahan di

dalam pos satpam.

salim melihat diam2 ke arah pos satpam tersebut,betapa

terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan rico dan ferry sedang

membuat anak.

ferry berteriak histeris di pagi buta, tiba2 saja ferry

mengambil segelas kopi panas nya dan menyiramkannnya

ke arah wajah hitam nya salim

"jangan katakan pada siapapun disini apa yang kami

lakukan sekarang, jika tidak, kau..," belum selesai ferry

berbicara

wajah salim menunjukan ekspresi ketakuan

salim seketika menjadi "MAN IN BLACK" dan berlari

pontang panting ke arah kantin

ke esokan hari nya.

rico dan ferry datang berdua, tetapi rico sedang hamil

ferry terkejut,, dan tak mau bertanggung jawab

ferry memberontak bahwa ia tak pernah menghamili rico

RICO pun menangis, dan berteriak

"ini anakmuuu~!"

tapi ferry serasa takut, dan akhirnya tersudut,ia berlari

ke arah koridor sekolah

rico juga berlari mengikutinya sambil menangis,

tetapi dia terhenti. saat ferry mengatakan

"gugurkan saja anakmu,itu bukan anakku"

rico menangis sekuat2 nya sampai terdengar anak2

sekolah, dan anak2 itu tak percaya apa yang telah ferry

lakukan pada rico.

sampai akhrnya rico menggugurkan anaknya,

dan sampai sejak itu rico menjadi pendiam

-FIN -

ini yang terparah


End file.
